


Make it Work

by oleanderedits



Series: 30 Days of Darlenn Challenge Nov 2015 [18]
Category: Project Runway (US) RPF, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU (No Zombie Apocalypse), AU (Project Runway), Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oleanderedits/pseuds/oleanderedits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn knew that whatever he designed for Daryl would have to be able to survive a three day hunt and any possible weather that happened during it.</p><p>30DayOTP Prompt Challenge Day 18 (Word Count: 3700; Challenge Count: 37300)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it Work

"I am so excited about this challenge," Glenn said (he wouldn't call it squealing but no one could be blamed if they thought it was), leaning forward toward the camera. His hands were up at either side, fingers curling in as if to grasp the very air and hang on for dear life. "So, so excited. My entire background is in menswear. I've managed to get through the last six weeks mostly in the middle of the pack with that one close call in week three when it was between me and Amy, but this week? This week is  _mine_."

…

"I've always loved watching the whole do something for a loved one thing on shows like this," Beth laughed, "I'm just a little embarrassed that of everyone, I'm the only one who put their father's name down for 'important man' in their life. I could have had my boyfriend Jimmy up here and done something really out there. Instead, I'm going to have to be on my best behavior."

She laughed again, not looking all that upset by it, "I do feel bad, though. About Glenn. Since he doesn't even know if his boyfriend will get here on time.

…

Glenn shook his head, "I'm not worried. He'll be here."

After fifteen seconds of awkward silence he crossed his fingers and shut his eyes, "He will be here."

…

"How are you holding up?" Tim asked, coming around to stand next to Glenn as he got to work on cutting the fabric for his design. He looked genuinely concerned over the fact that the man in Glenn's life he was designing for hadn't yet arrived for fitting. They only had a day and a half for the challenge and they were already well into the first day.

Glenn smiled at him, bright and cheery as he sucked in a deep breath, "I'm good. Really."

Tim raised an eyebrow and Glenn let out a long sigh, "Okay, so I'm not great. But I'm not bad, either. I know his measurements by heart and I've been wanting to get him into something decent with sleeves for a while. As long as he doesn't rip them off when he gets here, I'll be good."

"Well, for your sake, I hope he does get here," Tim patted him on the shoulder.

"He will," and on that Glenn was certain. "He just doesn't like the kind of attention this is going to bring. That's why he's waiting for the last second.

"Is that what's going on?" Tim tilted his head, just a little amused by that.

Glenn laughed and nodded, "Yeah. He's never really liked the spot light. But he'll be here. He's never let me down."

Tim inclined his head again and switched his focus to the design on the table, just to one side of the cloth Glenn was cutting. He rested the fingers of one hand on it, studying the design for a second, "Glenn... I'm confused."

Glenn did not fail to notice how the heads of the other designers turned at that declaration. Tim being confused was not always a bad sign, but it usually wasn't a good one. He didn't stop cutting, though, when he answered, "About what?"

"About this," Tim held the second drawing up. It wasn't great, because Glenn's drawing skills left a lot to be desired, but it was pretty clearly a picture of a not-quite-suit-not-quite-casual-wear on a man holding a crossbow. "The...  _accessory_."

Glenn laughed, smile lighting up his face, "Daryl hunts. I'm never going to get him to stop so I'm designing around that."

Tim made a face, but set the picture down and gave a polite goodbye. If he wasn't concerned about the design, then Glenn wasn't going to be worried. But Tim's use of the word 'accessory' did get Glenn thinking. That would make a great silhouette. Leave an impression above and beyond his design. Which, realistically, was going to be a lot different than most of the other designers had going on.

A glance around the room and Glenn already knew his would stand out on uniqueness alone. With maybe Michonne giving him a run for his money in that regard. She was a mixed-media visual artist before taking up fashion design. She used a lot of sculpture and painting metaphors when talking about her clothing and she had a great eye for color combinations that most people would never dare to try. Glenn wouldn't be surprised if she made it to top three at the rate she was going.

Eric was far more into doing womens wear and as such he was keeping his design very simple and traditional. With just a bit of a twist in the pattern department of the sweater vest he was putting together. He said his boyfriend Aaron liked to collect things from the states. Apparently the odd license-plate like design along the bottom edge would make him happy since he was really into that at the moment. Still looking for Alaska and Hawaii in the various junkyards he visited when he traveled.

Beth was designing for her father. A very old man who lost half his leg to an infection that got so bad it had to be amputated. He had a replacement limb and her design had to incorporate the prosthetic. She was going for 'modern farmer' look, as she'd put it. Since her father ran a small family farm. It would have to be durable in the same way Glenn's design did. Beth and Eugene were the only ones not designing for a boyfriend.

Although, to be fair, most of the group thought Eugene was lying about Abraham being his best friend and not something else. Even if he was really convincing with that deadpan way he spoke. Glenn didn't think he was. Eugene did lie about a lot of things, making up a lot of stories that could not have happened and talking as though they were the god's honest truth. His voice never changing, making it hard to determine when he was bullshitting or not. Glenn liked him a lot for that. Not that he lied, but that he was good at it. Something Glenn wished he could be sometimes. And, well, he respected the hair game he had going on with that mullet of his. Eugene was a surprise, but he was that really 'quirky' character every season needed. And he was a decent designer, too. Lots of angular looks. His style was grounded in math and science, geometry and the physics of motion.

Like Abraham, Sasha's boyfriend was ex-military. But unlike Abraham, who was built like a tank and could have been the poster boy for the All American Army Man, Bob was a lot smaller and skinnier. He didn't have muscles for miles and a habit of chewing on cigars or taming his desire to curse up a storm with substitutions like 'Mother Dick'. Bob was quieter, but still a force of personality. Sasha had been positively beaming since she saw him standing on the runway next to Abraham. Her design for him echoed the lines of a formal military uniform. She was clearly trying to clean him up for something.

Of all of them Glenn's boyfriend was the only one that no one was getting a really good 'before' picture of. Or a feel for his personality. It was too bad, because Glenn was certain it would have thrown them all for a loop. Daryl wasn't as volatile as he had been when they met three years before, but he sill pulled off that backwoods hillbilly/occasional biker look on a daily basis. He was not the kind of person most expected to see tentatively reach out and take Glenn's hand with a shy smile and soft eyes.

"Oh my god, his eyes," Glenn said aloud, freezing for a moment before he groaned and leaned forward. "Shit, I'm going to have to put him in hair and make-up. And I can't even warn him."

Michonne and Sasha shared a laugh from across the room while Eric and Beth smiled at him. Eugene was the only one that looked confused at his outburst. But he kept his questions to himself and went on with his sewing. Of them all, he was the fastest because he didn't let conversation distract him from his work. Thus far he had finished early every challenge.

…

"I am concerned about Glenn," Eugene confessed, voice remaining the even, almost emotionless tone most people had come to expect from him. "We have six hours to finish, get our friends and loved ones into hair and make-up and then into their clothes. His boyfriend has not yet arrived as far as I know. Assuming, of course, that we don't get a sudden and unexpected twist thrown at us this morning."

…

"Gather round!" Tim called, clapping his hands. "This won't take long, but I need your attention."

He waited until all six of the remaining designers had put down what they were doing and moved to stand near the doors. Satisfied he had their full attention, he continued, glancing at his watch as he did so, "As you know, in four hours and twenty nine minutes, the men in your lives will be walking down the runway in your designs. But what you don't know-"

There were groans he paused to allow for.

"-is that they'll be walking twice. Once in their favorite outfits, which we asked them to bring, so we know what their personal style is like. And then again in whatever you've put together for them. What you have to do is take one of the items they're wearing and incorporate it into your design in an unexpected way. You don't have to use the actual item, but it does have to be of the same type and style."

…

"I expected that. Not the details. But the twist. You'll note I mentioned the possibility of one earlier."

…

As he dismissed the designers, Tim moved to follow Glenn to his station, "I understand that this makes it harder for you, Glenn. And I'm truly sorry for that. But as soon as your boyfriend gets here, I'll bring him up myself."

"Thanks," Glenn answered with a sigh. He knew what Daryl preferred to wear normally, but he couldn't have said if Daryl had an actual favorite outfit. Of the things he regularly wore, however, there were two items he was sure to have: his brother's vest and that damn red bandanna. The vest would be difficult to incorporate in an 'unexpected' way. But the bandanna would just be boring.

He rubbed the back of his neck and gave Tim a wane smile before he remembered he needed to ask something of the man, "Oh, uh... if you're getting him, could you ask him to bring something up with him? He should have it all in the trunk if he drove."

Tim nodded, "Of course. What should I ask him to bring up?"

"His crossbow and all his knives," Glenn answered easily, ignoring the slow look of shock that Tim gave him. "Tell him I want his full gear for this, he'll understand."

Tim cleared his throat, inclined his head, and turned on his heel to head out. He gave the camera a look as he passed, but fortunately withheld any further judgment.

…

No one but Tim and the other men walking the runway saw Daryl before he took his turn. The designers were all hustled out to their usual seats across the runway from where the judges had already taken theirs. Heidi welcomed them out and explained the challenge again, both as a reminder of what they were looking for as well as for the audience watching. She was the one who called each of the day's models out for their first walk.

Hershel took the walk first, dressed in an old suit with patches at the elbows. His snowy beard was neatly trimmed and what was left of his long hair pulled back into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. The suit was gray and his pants held up with suspenders. He didn't bother with a tie over his white shirt. A very simple, very ordinary affair that looked good all the same. Beth leaned over to Glenn and murmured that she was using the suspenders. Glenn nodded and murmured back that it made sense. It was probably the only thing that could be done in an 'unexpected' way.

Abraham was up next. He dressed mostly like he had when he had been seen the first time: army green undershirt over a pair of camo cargos. Military boots, leather half-gloves and a cigar acted as the only accessories aside from his belt. It was also a simple look and Eugene got a commiserating pat on the shoulder from Michonne. There wasn't a lot for him to work with on the challenge's 'twist'.

Aaron walked third. He was the spitting image of the all-around-nice-guy-who-is-actually-nice. His favorite outfit had at least six layers, though, and gave Eric a lot to work with. He was probably the most diverse in that respect, despite the very normal and everyday outfit. A light coat hung over a hooded sweatshirt that wasn't really a hoodie, which in turn covered a sweater-vest (and no one was surprised Eric had chosen that for the look now) which was over what was probably a long-sleeved button up. Khaki slacks and dress shoes completed the look. Eric had been talking about doing a hoodie or hooded something before the final fitting, so Glenn knew he had the secondary challenge covered.

Mike, Michonne's boyfriend, came next. And he was definitely a favorite. Long, lean lines that filled out a casually formal pair of black slacks and matching shirt with a silk vest. He was missing the coat and tie that would make it truly formal wear. But he looked very much ready for a night on the town or a visit to a fine arts gallery. What accessories he had came in the form of a gold watch, a few gold rings, and a pair of gold stud earrings. Michonne had been tight-lipped about what she was doing for her twist, so there wasn't a lot of good speculation.

Bob was fifth and he dressed like a lazy ex-army man. Comfortable and baggy with all the colors bleeding into a dark green-gray with hints of brown here and there. It was probably the least remarkable of the favorite outfits an sheer normalcy alone. No one could say he'd been trying too hard to look good. He actually looked like he'd probably rolled out of bed and tossed on the first thing he could get his hands on. Which, actually, fit the whole favorite outfit thing pretty well.

Daryl was last. There was a lot of anticipation from the other designers as he stood behind the curtain and showed only his shadow. Glenn could tell he was hunching his shoulders and had his hands in his pockets even before he started to walk around the side. He was clean and his clothes were laundered, but that was about the best that could be said of what he'd chosen as his 'favorite' outfit. The way he hunkered down in clear nervousness also didn't help. It was hard to see anything beyond the obvious ripped jeans, sleeveless (because he tore the sleeves off) black shirt, and leather vest that clearly needed a lot of washing it would never get to whiten the wings back up. At his ankles were the mis-matched wire and cloth ties he wore to keep his pants from catching on his bike. And hanging out of his back pocket was the red bandanna.

"He looks so scared to be up there," Beth whispered and the others murmured their condolences. Glenn had to agree. It was hard to admire his arms and how good his butt looked in those jeans when he was tucked in on himself and had his head down so his shaggy hair could cover his eyes, hide his face away. He was beyond nervous. Only doing it because Glenn was Glenn. It made it hard for anyone to see how handsome he was.

…

Eugene stared at the camera for a long moment, clearly deep in thought by the way his brows creased. Finally, he said, "I believe that this is the first time I have seen the expression 'opposites attract' in action. Speaking of appearances only, of course. Their choices in fashion for themselves could not be further from each other on the fashion spectrum. I have a wheel for it. Like a color wheel, but for everyday fashion sense. I can show it to- No? Okay."

…

"You know, I was not expecting that out of Glenn," Michonne admitted, looking contemplative. "He has a great eye and I've respected his ability all season. When he talked about Daryl, I had this picture in my head of some clean cut city guy. As just out of college as Glenn is. Maybe with that same kind of mischievous smile. One who does like to go hunting and show he's some sort of bad ass to his other college buddies. But getting himself a good old southern mountain man? I did not see that coming."

…

"He's pretty hot," Beth said matter-of-factly. "When he walked out that second time, I think my jaw dropped."

…

Of the six models, Daryl looked both the most and least transformed by the make overs. Glenn had gotten him into hair and make up and told them to keep it simple and just keep his hair out of his eyes. After that it was just a matter of making sure Daryl held his head up and kept his back straight. The change in apparent confidence when he walked the stage had more to do with Glenn's approval than the crossbow hanging off his shoulder and the knives at his belt. But the live weapons certainly helped.

Glenn knew that whatever he designed for Daryl would have to be able to survive a three day hunt and any possible weather that happened during it. He hadn't tried to 'update' him to something more upper-crust. Hadn't even given that thought a chance. Just went right to figuring out a look that could be worn in the woods or at a fine restaurant without much in the way of changes being made. Something that could look good with a motorcycle helmet, too.

He'd gone for heavy-duty pants that were a little looser than Daryl usually liked. But they were made roomy on purpose so the pockets he'd made could safely hide the knives and other utility equipment he needed at a moment's notice. There were built in ties at the ankles that buttoned and could be adjusted for both style and use. It was on the darker side of blue jean as far as color went, keeping to Daryl's overall preference. The wings of Daryl's vest were incorporated into the pants as the 'unexpected' element. One wing on each side of the ass. It could easily have been seen as feminine, but Daryl appreciated it. He'd laughed when he saw them and asked, "You trying to say something about my brother being an ass?"

The shirt had sleeves. Originally. Glenn had been fully intending to keep them. Right up until he saw Daryl walk the runway the first time and how no one could appreciate those arms of his. And he just couldn't let a crime like that continue. Glenn let Daryl do the sleeve removal which helped his boyfriend's mood. Daryl didn't actually remove all the sleeves to all his shirts, but he did it to a significant portion of them. And always to his favorites.

The shirt itself was a slightly loose pull on. Daryl tended to go for button-ups, but Glenn liked the way a flat plane of cloth hugged his boyfriend's chest. He made the shirt loose because he knew how important it was that shirts breath in the summer heat as well has have room to trap body heat in the winter. It still caught on his muscles, clinging here and there with every step. Daryl had wanted to toss his vest on over it, as expected. So Glenn had stitched the 'design' for it into the front where it would peak out every so often as Daryl went about his business. The actual design was from over-stitching the asymmetrical seams and pinching the fabric at certain points so it looked something like a tree branch or a vine climbing up from the bottom. But for the runway walk, Glen didn't let him wear his vest. That wasn't part of the look.

What Glenn did let him do was load up on his weapons. Five knives at his waist, crossbow over his shoulder (but the strap was not across his chest). The other accessories were a couple of wrist cuffs akin to the ones Merle used to wear. Something to block impacts if needed, but not impede movement. In truth, they were more for fashion's sake than any real utility. Daryl could have called Glenn on that, but he didn't. The final accessory was that red bandanna Daryl tucked into his back pocket.

And when he hit the runway, he hit it with all the confidence that he had when taking out a deer. The murmurs from the other designers and the raised eyebrows (and very appreciative looks) from the judges had Glenn grinning from ear to ear. He laughed outright when Daryl turned around for the walk back and raised his crossbow to point it at him. Mouthed 'bang' at him as he faked pulling the trigger and gave him a wink. He ducked his head after that, smiling and cheeks just a little red. But he was feeling good and that made Glenn feel good.

Glenn didn't even care that he didn't win. He was in the top three and Daryl was happy with the outfit. When asked if he liked it, Daryl had just shrugged, bit at his thumb, and said, "I could hunt in this."

That was all the praise he needed.


End file.
